Senabi's Arrow
by chokawaii
Summary: Raimundo and Omi are rivaling for Kimiko's affection. When a new shen gon wu reveals itself, will it help at least one of them fulfill their dream?
1. Chapter 1

Senabi's Arrow

"HEY KIMIKO! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Omi gloated, standing in a handstand on a finger. Raimundo rolled his eyes and glared at him, "Puleez. Like she's interested in that." Kimiko giggled nervously, "Yeah..." Raimundo looked at Omi who was standing with Dojo, reading the scroll. Kimiko was standing over Omi and was looking at the scroll also. Suddenly smoke appeared on the scroll as Dojo told them to huddle, "A NEW SHEN GON WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF!" Everyone came over as Omi looked at it, "Ahhh Senabi's Arrow. The arrow that makes anyone that's shot by it fall in love. And it's so convenient! As soon as they get shot at it the arrow comes back to you!" Clay looked at Omi, "Mighty fine Wu there Omi." Kimiko looked at Clay, "Yup, it is."

Dojo was flying them to Egypt, over to Cleopatra's tomb. He was scratching himself furiously as Kimiko was rubbing non-itching cream on him. Omi looked at Kimiko and smiled, "Kimiko, would you mind if I gave you an arm?" Clay looked at them, "I think he means a hand." Kimiko smiled, "Sure Omi. Thanks." She said hugging him. Omi grabbed the bottle of cream and squeezed a pile of cream on his hands and rubbed it on Dojo. Dojo was going down, but no one was ready. Dojo went down and a couple of people flew up in the air. Kimiko and Omi. Raimundo saw Kimiko falling back down and caught her in his arms, "Woah. Thanks Rai, that could've been ugly." She laughed.

Raimundo smiled, "Don't mention it." Omi lowered his head, "I am most shameful." Clay looked at him, "Why partner?" Omi looked up, "I couldn't help Kimiko...if Raimundo didn't who would?" Clay rubbed that back of his neck, "Uh.." Dojo landed as he said, "Ok guys, find Senabi's Arrow and come back, this rash is killing me!" They split up as Kimiko went north, Rai south, Omi west and Clay east.

Kimiko looked around for an arrow but couldn't find anything. She saw Jack over at a nearby cafe. She snuck over and walked up to him, "Jack Spicer." Jack looked up and almost spilled his drink, "Kimiko? I mean...fear SPICER!" Kimiko rolled her eyes and looked around, "Where's Wuya?" "She's on vacation." Jack answered.

OVER IN CANADA

"HA HA HA! EAT EVIL ZOMBIE ROCKS CANADIANS!" Wuya yelled as zombie rocks rose from the ground, attacking Canada. "What a great vacation."

BACK IN EGYPT

"Ohhh." Kimiko said. Jack looked at her, "What're you doing here?" Kimiko placed her hand on a hip, "What do you think?" Jack looked at her, "Oo. Finding shen gon wu. Which is it this time? Gills of Tibma? Forca Flute? Queen of Sheeba?" Kimiko frowned, "Senabi's Arrow." Jack stood up, "SENABI'S ARROW? I MUST HAVE IT!" When she left he murmured, "I can make Kimiko fall in love with me! wee! go jack! go jack!" He looked around and followed Kimiko.

Raimundo was searching south and found something. He saw a stick, stuck between two rocks. Raimindo looked and saw an arrow. He laughed as he was just about to pick it up when Jack popped up from nowhere. Omi wandered off and saw Raimundo and Jack about to be in a xiaolin showdown.

Clay was still walking around when he saw the mountains rise up in the distance. He ran over to it and saw a xiaolin showdown.

WHO'S GONNA WIN THE SHEN GON WU? REVIEW! AND YOU'LL GET...SOMETHING! Oo


	2. the showdown

Senabi's Arrow, Chapter 2

The Showdown

where we were: basically everyone is seeing that jack and rai are gonna get into a showdown. now is the moment of truth. who will get the arrow? jack or rai? KEEP READING!

"GONG YE T-" Jack yelled. "Wait a second, what's the challenge you cheater?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack looked around at the mountain scene, "First to the top of the mountain. My third-arm-sash against your jet bootsu. Ready?" Raimundo nodded, "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! GONG YE TAMPAI!"

"Jet bootsu!" Raimundo shouted as he lifted up into the air. "Third-arm-sash!" Jack yelled as the arm stretched out and gripped onto a rock, "Jack bots!" He yelled out. 3 robots flew over to him, "Destroy him." Jack pointed at Raimundo. The robots shrugged then left as Jack was doing his "evil" laugh. Luckily Jack wasn't clear when he was pointing so the robots starting destroying chunks of mountain. Raimundo flew higher and higher, faster and faster, so fast his cheeks started flapping. Jack kept moving up, a little bit below Raimundo. Suddenly a huge rock came down on Raimundo from the robots explosives.

Raimundo was pushed far down as Jack laughed and started climbing faster. Raimundo looked at his boots and crossed his fingers, "JET BOOTSU!" He shouted. The boots started quaking and suddenly Raimundo shot up so fast that a speeding rocket would look like a snail.

He passed Senabi's arrow but grabbed it on his way up. Jack screamed out as he was just about to get it, "NOOOOO!" Raimundo walked pver tp his friends, "How was that for a victory? Kimiko?" Kimiko giggled, "Great job Rai."

Omi looked at Raimundo and smiled, "I'd give you a finger up!" Clay looked at him, "I think you mean a thumbs-up." Omi smiled, "That too." Dojo looked at his skin which turned a marvelous green color, "Awww...thanks for getting the wu...that rash is goin away now...ok let's go home."

Everyone hopped on as he smiled Raimundo, "Great job back there. I never knew that if you said the name of the wu twice it'd be more powerful." They landed at the temple as Master Fung was waiting for them, "Actually Dojo, if you really believe in the shen gon wu and believe it CAN be more powerful, or faster in this case, it will be."

Omi sighed, "Oohh...no wonder he started zooming up!" Master Fung smiled, "Well Raimundo, it's very hard to harness that power, congratulations." Raimundo smiled, "It was nothing Master Fung." Master Fung bowed to them as he walked away, "I need to meditate with the other monks, continue." Omi started jumping up and down, "When are you going to try it out Raimundo? Do it now! Do it now! I wanna see what happens!"

Raimundo looked at him, "Chill out half pint." Omi lowered his head, "Awww...man." Raimundo smiled devilishly and looked at Kimiko and whispered, "I'll use it soon...I'll use it soon..." Kimiko looked at Raimundo and stepped back, "Ok...creepy staring..." Raimundo shook his head, "Sorry Kimiko, zoning out there." Kimiko opened her mouth, "Ooh."

sooo there's the second chappie. i'm not sure whether or not when he's shooting the arrow he messes up and hits one of the guys (that'd be hilarious!) or he gets it right and hits Kimiko. tell me what you think in ur review! either that or i could do both...whadda u guys think? puleez tell me what u think! i'm not sure.

you'll get a...ummm...thingy...maybe sneak peek? YEAH! a sneak peek for the next chapter. just tell me if u want to get a sneak peek...in your review! soo review and i'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter! woot!


	3. Chapter 3

senabi's arrow chappie 3

After everyone got to the temple it was getting late so they went to sleep. Raimundo smiled and waited until everyone was in bed and basically dead asleep. When it was about 11:15 he snuck over to Kimiko's room and shot the arrow. She rolled over. "Dang!" Raimundo whispered. The arrow came back as he threw it again. He threw it and it hit someone. His mouth gaped open as he whispered, "What have I done?" Raimundo looked at the arrow's victim. Raimundo smiled devilishly as he snuck back into his room.

The next morning Raimundo went to get breakfast at the table, "Hey Rai, lemme get your breakfast for you." Kimiko smiled, batting her eyelashes. Clay looked at Kimiko, "Are you feeling alright Kimiko? You wouldn't even get Raimundo a glass of punch, now you're giving him breakfast?" Kimiko smiled, "Anything for my little Rai." Clay's eyes squinted as he looked at Raimundo, "I know you did somethin, and I'll find out..." Raimundo smiled as he looked at Kimiko, "Hey Kimiko, make me some fresh-squeezed OJ while you're at it." Kimiko giggled as she rubbed her finger under his chin, "Anything for you."

Dojo ran into the kitchen, "Hey guys! A new shen gong wu has revealed itself! We've got a live one!" Kimiko wrapped her arm around Raimundo's arm and walkd over to Dojo. Dojo looked at Kimiko, "Ehhh...I won't even ask." Omi was training outside when Clay yelled out, "OMI! NEW SHEN GONG WU!" Omi ran inside and looked at Kimiko, "Umm...why is Raimundo Kimiko's main touch?" Clay looked at Omi and raised an eyebrow, "You mean, main squeeze? And no, I have no idea."

Dojo glared at Omi and Clay, "If you 2 are finished talking I'll get on with it." Dojo opened the scroll, "The Gills of Tibma. I remember this one! This shen gong wu helped Dashi solve pollution in the water! But sadly, that was only temporary...Anyway! It gives you the power to talk to sea animals and to breathe underwater." Clay whistled, "That could be a mighty fine wu." Dojo looked at Clay, "Ok guys, let's go get that wu!"

Dojo flew them to the Netherlands. Kimiko sat next to Raimundo, giggling and put her head on his shoulder. Raimundo looked at his pocket that had the arrow in it, "Thank you..." He said to the arrow. Omi was whispering to Clay about Kimiko, "Kimiko is most confusing." Clay rubbed his head, "Yeah, but all gals are." When they landed Kimiko went with Raimundo, Clay went east and Omi went south.

Kimiko giggled and started skipping in a field of flowers. She sat down and yelled, "Rai! Come here!" Raimundo sat down next to her, "Hey Kimiko, what's up." Kimiko made him a flower crown and put it on his head. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Her eyes rolled up and looked at him. She smiled as she lifted her head slowly. She was just about to kiss him when, "Surprise, surprise lovebirds." Raimundo looked up, "JACK SPICER?"

Jack laughed as he looked around. He saw the shen gong wu in the tree next to Kimiko. Jack flew over to the tree as Raimudo also saw the wu. He ran after it as they both lunged towards it as the shen gong wu started glowing, "Raimundo, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! Your Senabi's Arrow and my Mantis Flip Coin. My challenge...the first one to get the wu from an obstacle course. Ready?" "GONG YE TAMPAI!" They yelled. Fire hoops popped out from the ground and giant monsters were gathered in a circle.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Jack yelled. He flipped thru the 5 fire hoops and came up to the floating step stones, feet below was lava. Meanwhile Raimundo was flipping thru the hoops as Jack yelled, "MANTIS FLIP COIN!" He flipped over 1 rock then another soon he was at the end. Raimundo ran across the rocks as he was neck to neck with Jack. Jack looked at the giant monsters and flipped over all of them. Raimundo looked at them and got the arrow out of his pocket, "SENABI'S ARROW!" The arrow flew and hit the monsters. The arrow bounced off of the monsters, unharmed.

Jack flipped over the gaping hole and grabbed the Gills of Tibma, "Hook, line and sinker." Everything went back to normal as Jack had Senabi's Arrow, the Mantis Flip Coin, and the Gills of Tibma in hand.

Well chappie 3. and yeah. Review.


End file.
